This invention relates to a calendar display apparatus used, for example, with a timepiece for electronically counting momentarily changing points of time, and more particularly to a calendar display apparatus capable of shifting "month" data.
There has already been proposed an electronic wrist watch which counts clock signals issued from, for example, a quartz oscillator, and drives a digital time display section by the counted signals, thereby numerically indicating time. This type of timepiece can easily produce signals denoting "month" and "day" by further counting time signals, thereby digitally displaying data on "month" and "day" in succession by means of a time-displaying device.
The above-mentioned digital timepiece easily indicates a point of time and date by means of a single display device. In the daily routine of work, it is indeed necessary to recognize a data associated therewith. Where, however, various schedules are planned, it often becomes necessary to obtain calendar information showing a particular day of the current month or the preceding or succeeding month in consideration of the corresponding day of the week.